Time and Space
by Luniae
Summary: A female assassin is sent to steal an object, which possesses mysterious powers, but what happens when this artifact can talk and comes in the form of... A cat? Rated T, for now.
1. Angel

Let's go ahead and knock this out of the way  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, and it's probably for the best.

And, thank yous for Ayame, my awesome beta reader, who stole my commas... ;-;

Kay, I'm done rambling. Enjoy

* * *

Time and Space

Chapter I: Angel

The assassin cross descended down the dark hall, the only noise was the tapping of her heeled boots against the stone floor; She walked past the many doors, until she came to the last one in the left, to which she tapped with her metal plated gloves softly, before she let herself in. Inside, the scarlet haired woman found a male assassin cross, sitting in what seemed to be a _very_ comfortable armchair, with a lemon haired rogue perched in his lap, facing him, with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Chishio," He smiled as he forced the blonde out of his lap and stood up, taking a few steps toward the crimson haired girl.

She let her emerald eyes graze over his features. "Hello, Xion. Aika said that you sent for me?"

"Indeed I did." The male, Xion, wrapped his arms around her waist, drinking in her sweet scent as he whispered into her ear. "Do you remember the treasure I mentioned?"

"Yes." She responded at a normal volume, ignoring his embrace.

"Excellent. I will send you to retrieve it tonight, if that's all right, Chi."

"That's fine, who will be accompanying me?

"You'll be going alone." Xion told her, releasing her and placing a finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up, so that her eyes met with his. "You're the only one I can fully trust."

--

The coffee haired male closed the door leading to his bedroom softly, then walked to the door across from his; she'd fallen asleep and forgot to lock it again. Xion let himself in and closed the door quietly as he gazed over at the girl, sleeping on the king sized bed in the best room of the castle; Her room was even better that his with it's lavish furnishings, a large bed with satin sheets in a shade of crimson – her favorite color – and soft down pillows. Connected to the room was a bathroom just for her, with both a shower and a large bathtub that had massaging air jets installed; he had hoped that one day she would allow him to share her room with him, and this bathroom, especially the bathtub, with her in it with him, of course.

He walked over to the bed, where she still laid sleeping and climbed into it, leaning over the sleeping angel, _his_ sleeping angel. Xion watched her roll over onto her back and prayed that she wouldn't wake up and find him like this. Perhaps she would welcome him if she did, and let him lay with her, with his arms locked around her slender frame, letting him inhale her scent and feel her heart beat and her rhythmic breathing; surely he would be able to die happy then. However, he knew this girl, and had for six years, since he was seventeen, and he knew this would not be the case; Chishio would, to put bluntly, freak out and scream loud enough to wake the dead, and he would be forever known as not only the guild leader, but the guild pervert as well. But wait, he already was.

The assassin cross remembered how he met her years ago, when she was only thirteen. Baphomet had destroyed the small village in which the emerald eyed girl lived; not many had survived that day, including Chishio's mother. Xion had seen the girl sitting on the ground, in the middle of the village, which was in ruins, hugging her knees close to her, with tears streaming down her cheeks. He simply couldn't leave the young woman there, not crying. So he asked the crimson haired girl if she wanted to accompany him on his way to Amatsu, and to his surprise, she agreed. So much for not talking to strangers...

Xion ran a calloused hand through her scarlet hair, and leaned over her, letting his lips meet with hers.

"Mmmm..." He felt Chishio's arms around him as she rolled over onto her side so that she was facing him, holding his body close to hers; Xion, taking advantage of the fact that the girl was still asleep, wrapped his arms around the female and rolled over onto his back so that she laid on her front, on top of him, with her head on his chest, and her soft, silky legs falling between his. Chishio really was tiny, a foot shorter than Xion, and she fit against him so very well. Her arms were around his neck, cheek against his chest, with her nearly waist length hair cascading down over her arms, over his bare chest, and down onto the satin sheets.

The male had an arm around her waist and the other on the middle of her back, tracing a small circle against the short, silk nightgown she was wearing, which he guessed was a shade of crimson. Then he heard her sigh, and Chishio shifted a little, then he heard a small gasp, which was followed by her removing her arms from around him, and her cheek away from his chest, which was replaced by a pair of elbows; Then he heard a clap.

Dammit. Why did he have to get _those_ kinds of lights installed for her?

Light chased away the darkness and the moon which shone in through the window; now the male could see her asparagus hued eyes, blushing cheeks, and her bewildered expression.

"Chi," he said gently, placing a few wisps of hair, which had fallen into her face, behind her ear.

The girl bolted off of him and out of the bed, standing beside it, and gazed down at the current situation: Xion. In his boxers. In her bed. "Why are you... What did... Why...?"

"Chishio..." He sat up, letting his legs hang off the bed.

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO!?" She screamed, and burst into tears.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh... Chi."

The female screamed again, equally as loud. "NO!"

"Chishio." Xion whispered; he had promised himself that he would never raise his voice at her. "I didn't do anything to you. I swear, I didn't touch you."

"But you.. And you're dressed like that, and I'm..."

"Chi. I woke up and wanted to check on you, and you fell asleep with the door unlocked," the sapphire eyed male responded. "I've know you for six years, and have I ever done anything to you?"

The female assassin gazed at him. "No. But you do... Things... With the others. And maybe it's only a matter of time before you get me too."

Chishio had never seen such a painful expression from Xion in her life. "Chi, I don't do anything to them. They do everything to me, because they think it'll get help them move higher up in the ranks."

"Does it work?"

Xion was getting annoyed. "Answer me this. Who's my second in command?"

"Me." Chi responded.

"And have we ever done anything?" he asked.

"No..."

"There's your answer, Angel." Xion said softly.

"Angel?"

The chocolate haired assassin let out a sigh. "Yes, Angel."

Chishio didn't question him further, so he held her close to him, and whispered. "I did steal a kiss from you, though. May I have another?"

The female only gazed up at Xion, letting their eyes meet.

"I'm not doing anything else to you without your permission, Chi." Xion smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to bed, perhaps you should rest for a few more hours before you leave."

* * *

Mmmm'kay so. I pretty much have this entire thing mapped out in my head (Thanks to my beta reading slave). However, I haven't decided which way this thing'll go. I'm debating between two endings, but I'll figure it out. Chapter 2 is coming, I promise. 

Also, I haven't written anything in a while so, bear with me, and reviews would be very, very appreciated.


	2. Memory

All right, here's the very, very belated chapter 2. Sorry, I've been on vacation/moving out so I haven't really had the time to sit in front of my laptop. But, I'm all settled now, and I have nothing better to do but sit here and type up more chapters.

Also, to avoid any confusion for those whom read chapter one before I changed the name of the male assassin cross, Lance. I changed his name back to what I'd originally had it as, which was Xion. Sorry if anyone gets confused by it.

Okay so, I'm done rambling. Chapter 2. Ready? Go!

Disclaimer: I still don't own RO, so the world still makes sense.

* * *

Time and Space

Chapter II: Memory

"Secure the artifact at all costs." Chishio remembered him saying, as she let her mind wander as she glided swiftly through the vegetation around the outskirts of Geffen, and she wondered what exactly Xion had sent her to do; Surely he wouldn't put in danger... Would he?

The assassin cross made her way to a small house, unsheathing the pair of daggers which Xion had always told her to carry with her; she tied her hair back, then pulled out a small bottle which the opened and let the contents drip down blades. Now prepared for the worst, Chishio let herself open the door slowly, cautiously, but she wasn't ready for what she would see next.

Asparagus hued eyes gazed around the room, where on the ground lay an elderly man, faced down in a pool of blood. Crimson. The color of her hair, her clothes, the sheets, the floor around the man, the scarlet drops which lead to the door, all of it, her favorite color. No. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She rolled him over, onto his back, then realized the man was still alive. Barely.

"Please help me."

Chishio was stunned. "I'm not sure what I can do..."

"Miss, they'll be back." He told her. "Please. Take this cat. Keep him with you; He's a good cat, a special one."

"A... cat?" She blinked.

"It doesn't make much sense now, but it will, Child. Please, do me this favor."

Chishio's eyes scanned the room, until she found a small ebony colored cat sitting beside the man. Sleek coated, with tangerine eyes, and a red collar around it's neck.

"But, promise me that you will only use him for good," The man managed to ask, coughing. "And that only you will use him."

"I promise." the assassin responded, puzzled.

"Now, take him and go, before they come back."

Chishio helped the man to the bed, then exited the house, with the cat in her arms.

--

The assassin cross gazed over at the creature with fur the color of midnight. "A cat?" she said to him.

"Meeeow" He responded, hopping up into her lap.

"What's your name, kitty?" Chishio asked, stoking his fur.

"Tarot."

"... What?!" She jumped up.

"My name is Tarot, miss." He repeated.

"You can talk?"

"Indeed, I can."

Chishio picked Tarot up under his front legs and held him out in front of her. "And I have to use you for good? Me, and only me."

"That's correct." The cat responded.

"But," She laid him in her lap and poked his sides. "What do you _do_, exactly?"

"You'll see later, miss."

"Miss? Oh! I never told you my name, did I?" Chishio's smile faded and she thought for a moment. She couldn't go back, not with Tarot being hers; Xion wouldn't allow that. But, what else could she do? Xion and the guild of thieves was the only family she had. Tarot was only to be used for good, and if that was the case, what did Xion want with him? Why hadn't he told her anything?! Now she was stuck with a cat that she didn't know what to do with, and there was something special about it, but she didn't know what it was; What was she supposed to do?

Tarot pawed at her hand. "Um. Miss, your name?"

"I have to change." The crimson haired girl told him. "If I have you now, and you're only meant for good, then I can't take you back to Xion, which means that I have to change. I have to hide."

"That's a really long name, miss." The cat replied.

She smiled. "Call me... Memoria."

"Okay then, Miss Memoria."

"Hey Tarot?" The woman gazed at him. "I need to go somewhere. Do you want to go?"

"If you'd like to take me." Tarot answered.

"Of course I would." She stood up and gathered the ball of fur into her arms, and left her quiet bench in the southeastern corner of prontera, walking north, to the church, guided by the dim streetlights.

* * *

Okaaaay. So I took way too long on chapter two, and it isn't exactly as long as I was hoping, next one'll be better hopefully. But, this doesn't mean that I don't want reviews. So, gogogo! 


	3. Shades of Blue

Holy cheese. I live! Things have been kind of hectic lately, hence the horribly belated chapter 3. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, kay? 

* * *

Time and Space

Chapter III: Shades of Blue and a Crimson Rose

"Breaking in?" the cat asked as they walked around the back entrance of the church.

Only the sheer moonlight shone down over her soft features; she wasn't meant for this kind of job. The job of an assassin. Stealing. Hiding. Murder. This wasn't what she'd dreamed of doing while growing up.

"Yeah."

"Couldn't you just use the front door, Miss Memoria?" Tarot questioned. "It is a church, after all. Priests are friendly people, I'm sure they'll accept you."

The female frowned. "Tarot, I just can't ask for them to help me change my life. I have to do it myself. But, this is the last time I'm going to steal anything."

"I see."

Memoria waited until the last bishop left the building, and then she entered the sanctuary swiftly, silently; she knew what she had to do. The female knew it was wrong, sighing as she entered the room where the extra priest uniforms were kept. The assassin cross removed a few uniforms from their hangers and neatly folded them over her arm.

"Who's there?" A voice said.

The crimson haired girl then heard the soft tapping of heels on the marble floor; the footsteps of a nun, coming towards her at that, and she did the only thing she could. Memoria disappeared, exiting the church the way she came.

--

The high priestess made her way through the crowded streets of Prontera, to the southern corner, with the small cat riding on top of her head, his tail whipping against her now honey colored, shoulder length hair. Memoria made her way into the Prontera pub and sat down at the table in the far corner.

"Miss Memoria, I'm afraid the priest over there is about to come over here to talk to you," Tarot informed her, hopping onto the table in front of her.

Memoria took a sip of her Cosmopolitan and watched, and sure enough, he did approach her. A male stood in a snowy white high priest uniform, with a sapphire hued collar and cuffs of the sleeve, trimmed in gold. 

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hello, I don't think we've met, miss," the male responded. "I'm usually always in the sanctuary."

Tarot hissed as the male sat down in the chair across from the priestess.

"May I ask your name?" he inquired.

"Memoria."

The blue haired man thought for a moment. "Memoria? I've never heard of that name before, either."

She winced. "T-that's because I've been on a special assignment!"

"Special assignment...? I see." 

The female let herself gaze upon the man's features, at the high priest uniform that he had customized for him, the shades of blue bringing out those cerulean eyes of his, and the hair that seemed to be that of the same color; she noticed how the blue locks of hair seemed to enjoy hanging lazily in his face.

"Who's your friend?" he asked.

Memoria blinked and glanced at the black cat sitting on the table in front of her, which had begun lapping at her drink. "This is Tarot."

The blue haired high priest smiled, and put out a hand as a peace offering the kitty, which Tarot sniffed and bit promptly.

"Dammit Tarot!" The priestess flicked his nose. "You'll have to excuse him, he's a bit over protective of me, Mr... I don't think I ever got your name? But... You know, we are both priests after all, and we're supposed to know each other, and be friends and...umm..." 

_Dammit, dammit, dammit. Screwing it up already._

"My name's Kadien."

"Kadien. I've heard that name before." She lied, offering a smile.

"Have you really?" The man laughed. "Because I actually go by Skye in the church."

The emerald eyed girl blushed. What on earth was she doing? In this bar, without her beloved crimson hair, with this cat, and who did she think she was, talking to a 'Child of god.' But wait, she was one of them now.

"Miss? Your kitty seems to be having problems."

The two 'Children of God' watched as the black cat began to take a few steps away from where her now empty drink sat on the table; he staggered slightly, letting on front paw cross over the other, tripping himself, and thus hitting his little pink nose on the table.

"I believe your cat is drunk, Sister Memoria."

"Tsk. Such a low alcohol tolerance." The priestess laughed, scooping him up and laying the ball of fur in her lap.

Kadien smiled, letting himself look over her features. "I didn't think cats could get drunk."

"Tarot is a special cat, I suppose." She gathered the cat in her arms and stood up. "I should probably get him home."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" The male asked. "You know how Prontera can get after dark."

Memoria thought for a moment. The streets of Prontera were dangerous? This was something she didn't remember from her past visits to the city; then again, perhaps she didn't notice because it was _her_ type that made them dangerous. Either way, the brown haired girl let him walk her to her room at the inn.

--

She awoke the next morning with warm rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains, shining in her face. Memoria rolled over and sat up, looking for her ebony colored friend, whom she found sitting on the table, nibbling at a small plate of grilled shrimp.

"Good morning Miss Memoria." The cat noticed her, but didn't look up from the plate.

"Hello Tarot." She walked towards the table and gazed at a single scarlet hued rose, placed delicately over the corner of a note which she picked up and read aloud. "For you, a red rose. And for Tarot, a peace offering. Thank you for a wonderful night, Sister Memoria, and may you have a blissful day."

She pondered this for a moment. "Kadien was here this morning?"

"Yep," the cat replied.

"And you let him in!"

"Miss Memoria, there was tasty shrimp involved; I had to," Tarot said and took another bite. "And besides, he found it simply adorable that you were laying there asleep."

"So then you like him?"

"No," he responded through a mouthful of shrimp.

"Not even a little? I mean he brought you breakfast. He didn't have to do that."

"No. And he did have to do that."

The high priestess crossed her arms on top of the table and rested her head against the soft skin. "Why's that?"

"Or else I won't let him near you."

"I don't think you can stop him, Tarot," she challenged. "You're just a cat, after all."

His eyes left the plate and met with hers. "Just a cat? I am not just a cat, Miss Memoria. Normal cats do not talk."

"I guess you're right." The female walked into the kitchen and prepared hot tea, which seemed to be of the breakfast blend variety, with a spoonful of honey for herself, and walked back to the table with her cup and a saucer, which she placed down in front of the cat, and she then poured a portion of the liquid for him.

The cat lapped at the saucer's steaming contents and purred. "It's got peppermint in it."

"Uh huh." Memoria smiled and sipped her drink. "So Tarot, what do you_do_, anyway?"

"One day the time will come, and you will see, Miss."

-- 

He walked through the sleepy forest town of Payon to a small house in the northeast, passing by a small group of archers, which were each taking turns aiming, pulling back, and shooting a dangerously sharp arrow across the walkway to the target which was nailed to the trunk of a tree. The azure haired priest knocked lightly on the door and it was promptly opened by a young woman with mocha colored hair, which was pulled back in a low sitting ponytail.

"Good morning." She smiled and let the man in. "Sit down. Can I get you coffee or anything, Kadien?"

"I'm fine, but thank you for the offer."

The gypsy sat down in a chair across from him. "So you wanted to talk with me?"

"I did." Kadien began. "It seems our artifact has been found."

"What? Really? Which one, and by whom?"

The male pushed a few strands of his sky colored hair out of his face. "Well, a priestess has it. I'm not sure how she got it, because I was told that assassins were going to be sent to retrieve it. I guess that didn't work out for them. But, either way, this woman has Time."

"That's the black one, right?" she asked.

"Correct."

"So..." The grey eyed girl thought for a moment. "What are we going to do then?"

"I'm not fully sure, but I think the cat knows that I've been looking for him. I went over to where the woman resides earlier this morning, and the cat said something to me... He told me that if I hurt Memoria he would kill me himself, and that if I thought it was going to be this easy to get what I've been after, then I was sadly mistaken."

"So they can talk?" She blinked.

Kadien chuckled. "Seems so. But, you know what bothers me is... I didn't even sense that the artifact was around. And honestly, the only reason I found it was because I wanted to talk to her. She's rather attractive."

"So, what do you want to do then?"

"Well... I think the cat likes her, and she really loves the cat. And I don't think it's in the wrong hands, which is what we were worried about; why not let her keep him?"

Her grey eyes gazed him. "Let her keep him? Wouldn't it be easy for one of these assassins to just kill the girl and take the cat?"

"I didn't think about that," the high priest responded. "You have a good point."

"She'll probably end up in a bad predicament, in the long run."

"So, you think we should stick around and protect her?" He leaned back in the chair, causing it to stand on its back two legs.

"Yeah. She might actually end up needing us, and I'd hate for that much control to end up in the wrong hands." The gypsy paused. "Hey, do you think that she has any idea how much power she actually has right now? Or what the cat even does?"

"You know... I don't really think she has any idea."

"Should we tell her?" The female asked.

"No, not yet."

* * *

That's all for chapter 3. 

Reviews bring Encouragement. Encouragement means more updates. 


End file.
